Flight Risk
by CarmelMuse
Summary: Tara tries to escape from the lonely and obsessive Franklin only to be captured and brought back to him by a werewolf named Cooter. This is my spin on the season 3 episode Trouble...


Franklinwas having another fit; he was pacing the room yelling and crying. He beggedTarafor an explanation as to why she tried to escape

"Why - Why!" He screamed. He suddenly wrapped his arm around the pillar and sobbed like a child

"You don't know how much you've hurt me." He sobbed uncontrollably.

The site of him leftTaramomentarily speechless; she couldn't believe how insane he was. She wondered how he had become that way. She quickly shifted her thoughts to the problem at hand. She knew how volatile he was, so the frightened beauty quickly uttered the best excuse she could come up.

"I was afraid of the other vampires".

Surprisingly to her, he bought it. He let go of the pillar and turned to her.

The look in his eyes would haunt her forever; he promised that he would never let anyone touch her. She was still afraid of him, but his promise to protect her made her feel sorry for him, at least that's what she told over to the bed and sat next to the tremblingTarain silence. He gazed into a faraway place. There was something unreadable about his 's lips parted a tiny fraction, and at once, their eyes met.

She could see every fine contour of his striking face, the arch of his lips, his prominent cheekbones. He was sexy, terribly sexy, andTaracaught her own lips parting. She was suddenly warm in the strangest of ways; waves of heat had started to trickle down her chest, her heartbeats transferring in aching bursts towards her thighs. She looked atFranklinagain and realized one final thing.

His expression wasn't solely of pain anymore. He was radiating a steadily growing hunger and arousal.

'Fuck.'Taraclosed her eyes, swallowing hard.

"Stay with me foreverTara." He whispered in her ear.

His voice was husky and low and her whole body seemed to respond to her eyes, but regretted doing it 's gaze was like ice and fire merged together; he had her now and wouldn't let her go. She jumped to her feet and tried backing away, only to have him follow. He caught her just before she fell to the floor, placing her down gently. He leaned over her, trailing his mouth down the side of her throat. His fingers caressed her hair, down her cheek and further down to her neck, and she gasped. Her blood was churning; her nipples hard like pebbles and the shame made her blush violently. She was aroused beyond anything she'd ever experienced before.

The tips ofFranklin's fangs suddenly skimmed her skin and she had to fight hard to suppress her moan

"Nothing last forever Franklin." she breathed, feeling him retract from her slightly.

Enclosing her with one arm on each side, just inches away,Franklinwatched her, the blood at his eyes starting to dry. She pressed her lips together, trying to regain control over her breath and at the same time ignore the way her body was positively screaming for him.

The black haired vampire tilted his head, his fangs gleaming, as he grasped her right knee, leaning in between her legs. His hardness nudged her throbbing mound obscenely through the fabric that kept them apart, and this timeTarawhimpered out loud. Her arms gave in and she found herself with her back against the floor.

"My love for you will last forever"Franklincountered.

He bet down to graze her collarbone with his lips, his breath cool and ragged. He moved lower, his tongue dabbing one of her nipples through the fabric.

"What are you doingFranklin?"Taragasped.

Franklinanswered by sliding one of his hands down her hip and snaking it up under her dress. His palm reached her panties, cupping her through them firmly, andTara's thighs opened up for him as if they had an own will. Slowly, tauntingly,Franklinstroked her moist folds through the thin lace, never actually touching her, and she wanted to scream or die of frustration. Then, his mouth was by her ear again as his fingers slid against the hem of the lace.

"What does it feel like Tara", he whispered, and at the same time, two of his fingertips dipping into her wetness, his palm rubbing firmly against her bundle of nerves and Tara moaned helplessly, clutching her own hand aroundFranklin's free wrist.

His mouth moved up to her lips, his gaze fell on her, and this time she was sure that he was smiling.

Something flared inTara's chest, her heart skipping a beat in confusion. But before she could come up with some sort of reply, Franklin pushed his fingers all the way in and she was lost, her head falling back against the floor, her hips bucking to meet him as the overwhelming pleasure sent trembles all over her. Her mind was yelling not to respond, not to give him that satisfaction, but her body was in control. She was throbbing, aching; she was empty, and she needed him, needed him to fill her. She panted againstFranklin's lips, feeling him nudge her thighs further apart with his own body. Their eyes met again as he snaked his free arm aroundTara's back.

"You will be mine"... he hissed, and their lips crashed together.

Tarawrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his skin as he ravaged her mouth, sucking and scraping, hard and soft at the same time, making her dizzy. Again, he drove her fingers into her with a slick noise, moving them in and out, andTaramoaned into his mouth. She feverishly tried to unbuckle his form fitting jeans, to no avail. Instead she unzipped the top of her dress.

Franklingroaned at the sight of her naked chest, pulling his fingers out of her to haul the garment off completely. Tara whimpered when his hand left her, only to have a wave of white-hot pleasure knock the air out of her lungs asFranklinwrapped his arms around her thighs, bringing her up, and embraced her throbbing wetness with his lips and tongue.

Her hands clutched blindly after something to hold on to, half-choked moans and whimpers spilling over her lips asFranklinclaimed her, his tongue flitting shallow, then suddenly deep, his lips nipping her bundle of nerves ever so slightly. Just as she thought that she couldn't bear it anymore, he stopped, draping himself over her again. In the flutter of a second, he had pulled off his pants, andTarawrapped her thighs around his hips, arching her back. A low grunt came fromFranklin's throat as his fondled her breasts, his breath dancing over her painfully stiff nipples, and she felt his erection brush her mound in little strokes as he rubbed against her, slowly driving her mad.

"Franklin!" She moaned desperately, clutching at his hips.

He was suddenly there, the tip of his cock nudging her entrance and then, with one firm thrust, he was inside of her, filling her to the 's eyes fell shut, whimpering at the sheer force of him, her juices wetting the inside of her thighs as he sheathed himself to the into her neck as his weight pinned her to the floor, his hot smooth rod pounding into her in a furious rhythm, his pelvic bone driving onto her swollen clitoris with every beside herself, drifting away on violent sea of rough pleasure... He was so big, so hard, and she was complete. Her blood was racing madly; her inside contracting in shivering cramps aroundFranklin's pumping cock, her climax rising like a tidal wave, blackening her vision. After a few dozen mind altering thrust, Tara feltFranklinspilling inside of her, filling her up, one of his hands tangling softly in her hair.

After the petite beauty caught her breath, the vampire swiftly picked her spent body off the carpet and onto the bed. Tomorrow the cat and mouse game will resume.


End file.
